


心的距离

by berence



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berence/pseuds/berence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>衡量你的心直线到我之间，还有没有跨越的机会？</p>
            </blockquote>





	心的距离

每个人在每个特定的时期都会有一段特定的不稳定，Hosmer看着冷着脸从场上走下来的Moustakas，后者恶狠狠的一句“damn it！”让他怯缩了下，看了看在气头上的背影独自坐在板凳上，呼啦着短发用力嚼着口香糖。  
他那么恼怒，甚至都没有看自己一眼。  
从旁观者的角度来看两个人都不是完美的人（当然即使是Derek Jeter也不能保证自己是perfect的。什么？他就是？好吧），Hosmer也知道。但是有的时候总是会想在没有进大联盟之前，Moose还是那个有点微胖的憨小伙，跟自己年纪相仿，顺位相近，连性格里的完美主义都挺像的。  
一年12个月，其中有三分之二的时间跟队友在一起，即使你在心里说【我朋友是很多的，每位朋友我都很在乎】，那位离你空间和地理位置最近的人还是会在你心里名列前茅。也正是因为这份重要，他所说的话，所做的事，不管是有意还是无心，带来的影响总会让人倍加铭感，更何况水象星座的人就是偏感性。  
Moustakas也是承认35号是自己最重要的朋友之一的。  
他是说，拜托，这真的没有什么好争议的。【有些人总会变的，我想，可能moose变了吧。】——来自Hosmer。说真的Moustakas觉得自己话挺多的，但是面对close friend这样的一番话的确不知道该如何回应。但是，不不，别怀疑，我依然爱他。  
Hosmer说这番话的时候是2012年，天下人都知道2012年是moose发挥最好的时候，【……我们是互相依靠的，之前我会依赖些他，今年他有点依赖我。】【就像我曾经告诉他的那样，棒球是教我们做什么样的事，而不是做什么样的人。】人一旦出于某种功成名就的地位，连说话都变得说教和装逼的意味。  
关键是【我觉得noose变了】是什么呢？反正估摸Moustakas自己心里也是有点能想到的。


End file.
